An induction coil of an induction heating apparatus causes a reduction in power factor or unevenness in heat generation distribution when magnetic fluxes having different phases intersect with each other within the same magnetic circuit, and is therefore desirably supplied with a single-phase alternating current (AC).
Meanwhile, the power source of an induction heating apparatus is typically a three-phase AC power supply, and therefore, the single-phase AC is usually extracted from the three-phase AC.
Note that when directly connecting an induction heating coil of one induction heating apparatus to, for example, U-V terminals, the induction heating apparatus comes into a state where currents having the same value flow to two (e.g., U and V phases) of the three phases, and no current at all flows to the remaining one phase (e.g., a W phase). That is, the phase current balance among the U, V, and W phases becomes 1:1:0.
Also, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is a method that provides a Scott connection transformer between a three-phase AC power supply and an induction coil to extract single-phase AC outputs for two circuits from the three-phase AC. However, this method requires the Scott connection transformer, and is therefore quite disadvantageous in terms of cost and space.